powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Punchcar63/Video game blues Transcript
This is the transcript for Punchcar's Fanon episode "Video Game Blues " Scripture (Opening shot: the city skyline during the day.) Narrator: The city of Townsville! A special city on an especially special day... (Thick clouds of smoke rise, accompanied by massive o.c. footsteps.) ..where nothing special usually happens. (Scene transitions into the Utonium house) ''Let's check in on the girls. Looks like Blossom and Bubbles are Playing a racing video game. '''Blossom: '''I'm beating you, Buttercup. I'm about to reach the goal! '''Buttercup: '''Not if I can help it, you're not! '''Blossom: '''Oh, it's on, sister! (''Scene transitions over to bubbles) Bubbles: '(''Looks at the camera) Hi there. You're just in time for me to read you "The adventures of Chiisai Banii-Banii no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari"! Today's adventure "The Choo Choo train" (First panel: the rabbit, Bunny-Bunny, riding a choo choo train in the desert. Its words are in Japanese; Bubbles translates.) '''Bubbles: "All aboard the Bunny express" (A rock in the path, also alarmed.) "Whoa! Stop the train! Let's get this rock out of the way!" (In the second panel we see the rabbit lifting the rock out of the way.) Bubbles: '"That took care of that, now we can get this train moving again." "Choo choo! Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga Choo choo!" (The third panel shows Chiisai Banii-Banii no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari riding the train into a cactus field) "Whoa! This is a lot of Cacti where this train is going!" (Final: The train dozes off into the sun set) "The end." Now that was a fun train story. Whee! Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga Choo choo! '''Blossom: '''Bubbles, have you been reading that stupid comic again, because those train noises have become annoying. '''Buttercup: '''Yeah, what she said. You need to play racing video games like we're doing now! '''Bubbles: '''But I like those bunny comics. They make me feel happy when I'm Bored. ''(The hotline starts buzzing where the scene transitions to and Buttercup immediately answers.) 'Buttercup: '''Hello? ''(The screen splits in two) 'Boomer (RRB): '''Hi. It's me. Boomer the Rowdyruff boy. '''Buttercup: ('Weary/Angry) Boomer? What are you doing on the phone!? You'd better not be up to doing anymore crime with your brothers! 'Boomer (RRB): '''Relax. I'm not up to evil. I called to tell you that I have quit doing crime and I'm going into video game business instead of evil business. You see, I am the mascot of this new arcade place called "The Boomercade!" '''Buttercup: '''Cool! We will come check it out. Goodbye. '''Boomer (RRB): '''See you there. ''(Boomer hangs up, and We transition to Bubbles and Blossom) 'Bubbles: '''A new arcade? The Boomercade? Wow! I've never seen anything like it. I want to check it out. '''Blossom: '''So do I. This place had better be good. I remember when he and his brothers turned us into a hockey puck and it hurt. Come on, girls. (The Girls fly over to the "Boomercade" where we transition to) '''Boomer (RRB): '''Hi girls. Welcome to the Boomercade. We have tons of games here. I'll show you around. (They walk over to the arcade, where they see the video games). '''Bubbles: '''Look at this! It's the Harmony Bunny Video Challenge. I'm going in. '''Boomer (RRB): '''Wait, Bubbles! Don't you want to see the rest of the place? '''Bubbles: '''I will catch up to you guys. '''Boomer (RRB): '''Ok. Come on you two. Let's see the other games. (The camera follows Boomer, Blossom and Buttercup all the way to the next game) '''Blossom: '''Oooh! The game "Liberty Belle's Comic Zone" is there. I'm going to give it a go. I will catch up with you later. '''Boomer (RRB): '''Ok. Come on Buttercup. We have more games to explore. (The camera follows Boomer, Blossom and Buttercup all the way to the next game) '''Buttercup: '''Ok. (The camera follows Boomer, and Buttercup all the way to the next game) '''Boomer (RRB): '''Did you know that the Boomercade is named after me? The walls are the blue of my shirt. The pattern is my face in light blue silhouette. '''Buttercup: '''Wow! No wonder they call it that. Hey! It's "Mange and the Haunted House"! I will give it a try. Can I catch up with you later? '''Boomer (RRB): '''I guess so. We can talk later. See ya. (Boomer exits the scene) '''Buttercup: '''Ok. Catch you later. (The scene transitions to the game "Super Robot Dancers") '''Boomer (RRB): '''Oh wow! Super Robot Dancers! It's a robotic dancing video game featuring robots. I think I should give this game a try. (Boomer starts dancing with the robot on screen. The scene transitions back to Bubbles.) '''Bubbles: '*Panting with fear trying to finish the game (This next scene is where we see Bubbles close up in a blue backdrop. The face is recycled from a scene from "Mime for a change" She is extremely frustrated. She then yells as her ''eyes switch to the size of pencil tips)'' Bubbles: NOOOOOOOOOO! (The scene transitions to the game where bunny takes final damage, then the words "Game over" appear in red, then it transitions back to Bubbles with her side facing us) Bubbles: Hahaha! Well, that wasn't too bad for the first try. (The scene transitions back to Blossom.) Blossom: Alright! Level 4! Game on! (Blossom immediately makes a move to fight the other guy) *Panting with fear trying to finish the level (The scene transitions to the game that Blossom is playing. Liberty Belle's meter is on low, as she keeps kicking and Punching. This next scene is where we see Blossom close up in a darker blue backdrop. Buttercup's face is recycled from a scene from "Nuthin special" but it's Blossom. She is extremely frustrated. She then yells as her eyes switch to the size of pencil tips) Blossom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '' (The scene transitions to the game where Liberty takes final damage, then the words "You Lose" appear in yellow, then it transitions back to Blossom with her side facing us) '''Blossom:' Hahaha! I made it to the 4th level of the game. Cool! Now I wonder where the others are. (The scene transitions to the game that Buttercup is playing. She's struggling to get to the exit with Mange, as the mosnters keep chasing her. This next scene is where we see Buttercup close up in a darker blue backdrop. Buttercup's face is recycled from a scene from "Nuthin special". She is extremely frustrated. She then yells as her eyes switch to the size of pencil tips) Buttercup: NOOOOOOOOOO! (The scene transitions to the game where Mange takes final damage, then the words "Game Over" appear in red, then it transitions back to Buttercup with her side facing us) '''Buttercup: '''Well, that wasn't too bad for not playing in a while. I made it to the third level of the game. Next time, I think I'll beat the game. (The scene transitions back to the game "Super Robot Dancers") '''Boomer: '''Come on! Come on! Please let me beat the game. (He struggles with his dancing) (The scene transitions to the score board, where the numbers are going higher than we transition back to Boomer in an orange bkg, who is extremely frustrated, but then the song ends, and the game is over, and Boomer gets relieved) '''Boomer: '''Phew. YES! YES! I DID IT! I BEAT THE GAME! (The scene transitions to the game with the words "YOU WIN" flashing red and green, then it transitions back to Boomer) '''Boomer: '''Wow, I can't believe I did it. I actually beat the game. It was an extremely hard level too, and it gave me like 150 tickets! Lucky me! Category:Blog posts